Maybe
by PushingupDaisies 99
Summary: Wang So would do anything for the people he loves , which often gets him into trouble but that never stopped him either. So when his best friend Hae So asks him to help her make a family of her own how can he refuse? Soon Wang So is left questioning everything he knows about himself and things get complicated...


Warning !

This story contains mature themes therefore if you are under the age of 18, it is best if you leave now. This story will focus on love however it will also include questioning sexuality and there are characters that identify as LGBTQ+ . If you are not comfortable with the topic or do not agree with it , then this story is not for you. This is a fictional piece and I have not written this piece to offend and is not an accurate or true depiction of anyone who may identify as LGBTQ+ . The following piece has only made for enjoyment.

Disclaimer : I own nothing

Prologue

'15….16…17," he counted as the sweat dripped from his forehead continuing the push up until his arms gave out. He needed to clear his mind and exercise had always aiding him in doing so, but today his thoughts plagued him through out his work out no matter how much he exhausted his body. Her pleading face flashing constantly as he tried to wrap his head around what she had asked of him. He shakes his head a final time before making his way back to his apartment to shower and relax his store muscles and put the day behind him. As he enters the shower his mind finally gets some rest as the water rushes over him calming him and settling his uneasiness for a fraction of a second. As he got dressed into his sleep wear , he concluded he would need outside advice and preceded to call his brother for aid.

Baek-Ah sits with his hands on his knees before loudly exhaling looking at his older brother in disbelief unsure of how to aid him. He had been concerned when So had called him over so late, but he was not prepared to hear what he did either.

So, looks at his brother frustrated that he didn't magically know the answers to all his problems like he usually did. "Well?"

There is a long silence between them before Baek-Ah clears his throat , scratching his head awkwardly before replying

"If she had asked me , I would have said yes …if I was single of course but it's different for me, as though me and Soo are very close, we do not share the bond you and she do. I think that's why she asked you , I mean if she really wanted to she could of asked Eun or Jung but this is important to her so she has asked you," So nods to his brother's explanation and makes a face at the mention of there youngest brothers. He even admits to himself that he did not like he idea of Soo going to them for help.

"What if it changes our friendship? I don't think I could risk that Baek-Ah , this may be selfish, but I don't want to lose her ," His brother nods in understanding and pats his shoulder trying to comfort him. Later that night behind his lids the scene plays over again as he tries to come to a conclusion.

_Soo had asked him to come visit her at her apartment , she had texted him that she had a something important to ask him. So, walked in fully prepared to aid his best friend in anyway he could. When she greets him at the door, he can feel her nervousness as she attempted to smile warmly. He looks around searching the apartment before breaking the awkward silence that had descended in the room. "Is Yeon-hwa not here?" he asks casually as he sits opposite her on the couch. _

"_No, we both thought it would be easier if I spoke to you alone," he nods in understanding as he and Yeon-hwa did not have the best relationship. He always thought that Soo could do better than her and she never liked that he was so close to Soo and that had caused a lot of issues , often leaving Soo playing peace-maker however as they reached the 3 year mark in their relationship So and Yeon-hwa learnt to tolerant each other over the years for Soo's sake._

"_Is something wrong Soo-yah?" he askes and Soo shakes her head as she looks down twiddling her fingers as she speaks softly tripping over her words trying to get out what she needed to._

"_You know how much I love Yeon-hwa yes ?" she asks, and he nods for her to continue._

"_And you know more than anything I have wanted to marry her , and start a family" So nods once more unsure of what his friend is implying as they are both aware that same sex marriage has not been recognised within their country and stating a family would be complicated to say the least in terms of the legalities involved._

'_We have spoken about this for a long time and we think we are ready now to start a family," she gets out finally. So, smiles as excitement bubbles up in his stomach , he knew Soo would be a great mother but before he can congratulate her, she continues talking her voice becoming higher pitched and squeaky. _

"_The problem is that we don't want to use an anonymous donor and we wanted to know if you would please consider donating to us," this leaves him floored a little but he swells with pride that Soo had wanted his aid in this special event. This request had been the source of her nerves he summarizes and smiles at her reassuringly. _

"_Soo yah ,I'm very honoured that you thought of me to help you bring a child into this world just tell me when you will need me and I'll gladly jizz in a cup for you ," he laughs to ease the tension that seemed to remain. Soo shares in his laughter but her smile is awkward, and her laugh stilted. Her face suddenly becomes very imploring as if willing him to understand what she is about to ask of him._

"_Yeon-hwa and I have done some research and things could get very expensive more than we could truly afford and often the rate of successful at home artificial insemination is not very high and after a long talk , we both we would like to go with natural insemination ," she finishes shutting her eyes waiting for totally rejection. So stares at her in confusion and as the silence stretches out Soo dares to open her one eye to search him for a reaction._

"_natural insemination?" unsure of what this implies and how it would affect his answer._

_Soo yah looks at him and turns completely red and realizing she would have to explain in further detail._

"_Basically ,Imaskingyouif youwouldpleasehavesecxwithme,"she lets out as fast as she can. He stares at her wide eyed lost for words as he lets the words sink in before exploding._

"_What the actually fuck Soo?! No. I mean how are you okay with this ?! I'm Gay Soo , your freakimg lesbian , you know how messed up that is? And Yeon-hwa agreed to this?! I knew she was crazy but this …" his cut off as Soo grabs onto his hand her eyes watering as she is looking up at him and he pauses realizing that his reaction was not ideal._

"_Please So, I …I really want a baby and I wouldn't be able to do this if it wasn't you , please just …just think about it,"_

So wakes up sweating the next day as he thought things over, he and Soo had been friends since they were in diapers . And he would do anything for her , but something told him this may cause a rift between them and at the same time he felt like he owed her this she had always been there for him through everything even when he came out to his parents. He takes his time to get ready trying to set straight his thoughts ignoring her messages and calls until he reached his own decision, which he admits was cruel but he needed to consider this fully and all the ways this could go very wrong.


End file.
